


The darkness still calls.

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, some questionable life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere stuck in sublight space, Rey and Kylo Ren have to deal with each other. Their coping methods are less than admirable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The darkness still calls.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from the lovely Bohemienne <3

When his arms came around her, it was impossible not to give in. Just a little. That’s all it asked. 

That’s all it ever asked, she amended. Rey leaned in, exhaling softly as his hands curled under her shirt, brushing across skin. He was in one of his wordless moods again, but she could feel the reckoning that was Kylo Ren not far away: a thunderhead, rising and rising and rising, and darkening with each passing minute.

“You’re cold,” she said as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, her hair fanning out across him. 

She felt him shift as his lips brushed against her skin, his hands moved across her hips.But still nothing. He was there for her, he was seeking her, but only so far. She pushed down the heat that flamed in her belly. 

_ No, talk to me _ , she said as his teeth found her jaw. 

_ Not yet _ , he replied, his hands caressing and moving, the heavy pull of the Force dragging her down, down. His hands crept up her spine, the chill of his touch sending shivers down her spine, pulling a gasp from her. 

She hasn’t felt him like this in- Her eyes narrowed as she turned around in his grasp. “Why are you so cold?”

Her eyes met his and Rey planted herself firmly. In the Force at least. He drew her into his lap gently, easing her  But when he looked at her, she saw the vacancy in his eyes, the vast spaces left empty, haunted by ghosts and crude whispers. 

“Not sleeping well,” was his excuse and when he spoke, his voice was rough and raw. It wasn’t a lie, she felt him leave their bed more often than he returned. Some days he told her about his dreams. Some days she wished he hadn’t. 

“We’ve been on this ship for too long,” she said and tapped him in the middle of his forehead. “And you’ve been spending too much time alone.”

Kylo gave a rough chuckle and let her go as she stood up. “What do you have in mind to fix that? We’re still days out from our rendez-vous. And our hyperdrive has been less than reliable lately.”

With furrowed brows, Rey nodded once and turned towards the cockpit. 

"What are you doing?” a tired voice called out behind her.

“Getting some exercise!” she snapped back.

 

* * *

“You got us boarded,” he said stiffly. A  _ bang _ ricocheted from the airlock. Kylo stared at her, one eyebrow raised as the Force tells him in no simple terms exactly what’s waiting for them outside. “By pirates.”

“Kanjiklub, specifically. They still have a bounty out for me.” Rey crossed her arms, her finger tapping the shaft of her saber in anticipation. His own crossguard rested heavy at his hips and he had to admit it, she looked mighty pleased with herself. “You were acting weird. I figured you might need some target practice.”

 

* * *

When he grinned, and she saw the shadow of his former self - the feral turn of his lips and the heated look in his eye as his saber burned red - Rey couldn't help but fall with him again. 

 


End file.
